Harapanku di Dunia Fana
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Selain seorang gamer, ternyata Asuna merupakan novelis terkenal di Jepang. Inspirasi novel bestseller-nya itu ia temukan dalam sosok Kirito yang sempurna... / Mind to RnR? :)


**A/N:**

**Halo semua!**

**Ini fic pertamaku di fandom SAO.**

**Pertama kali denger anime ini, kayaknya heboh banget, sering dibilang sebagai 'anime yang keren banget-nget-nget'. Nggak mudah percaya, aku pun memutuskan untuk nonton ke-25 episodenya, untung dapet dari sepupuku, gyahaha (tampang gratisan ini ceritanya).**

…**dan SAO ini memang keren banget-nget-nget!**

**Oke deh, selamat membaca~**

** Disclaimer: Sword Art Online punya ****Reki Kawahara-sama, dalam anime disutradarai oleh Tomohiko Ito-sama **

**^^ buka Wikipedia dulu sebelum nulis disclaimer ini hahaha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harapanku di Dunia Fana**

_"Tenang aja, aku akan terus bersama kamu."_

_"Maafin ya, kalo aku ngerepotin terus akhir-akhir ini."_

_"Aku nggak ingin kehilangan kamu, Asuna..."_

_Gadis berambut oranye itu tersenyum bahagia. Sudah setengah tahun belakangan ini hatinya dilengkapi oleh sosok Kirito, lelaki gagah yang sangat ia sayangi. _

Enam bulan yang lalu, Asuna yang _introvert_, selalu merasa bahwa ia akan hidup di dunia sebagai manusia kecil tak berguna. Tiada satupun teman sebayanya yang ingin berteman, bahkan sekadar mengobrol pun enggan. Ketakutan akan sesuatu yang terdapat dalam diri Asuna-lah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Lalu, mengapa Kirito, lelaki yang nyaris sempurna di mata Asuna, bisa menemukannya?

Ya, katakan saja sebuah konspirasi alam semesta yang mempersatukan mereka. Selama 17 tahun ia hidup, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang bisa mengenyahkan perasaan sunyi dalam hatinya. Orang tua yang sibuk bekerja dan _homeschooling _yang dijalaninya, memperparah kesepian Asuna, sehingga ia lampiaskan dengan cara menuliskan perasaannya.

Menggeluti sastra dan bermain _game online_ memang menjadi hobi Asuna akhir-akhir ini. Makan dan minum serasa bukan lagi kebutuhan primer.

"Kalo nggak menulis dan main _game_, aku bakalan terus kesepian di rumah. Aku bisa tahan nggak makan dan nggak minum, tapi aku nggak akan bisa berhenti menulis," begitu ujarnya, ketika Kouichirou, adiknya kebingungan mengapa kakak perempuannya ini berubah drastis. Asuna yang penyendiri, ia sudah tahu, tetapi Asuna yang penulis sekaligus penggila _game online_, baru membuat Kouichirou heran. Kegiatan baru Asuna ini bisa dibilang hampir menyita kehidupan gadis itu. Kini, cakrawala Asuna hanya seluas kamarnya, pergaulannya pun hanya sebatas dengan alat tulis, komputer, dan koneksi internet.

Karena itulah, saat ini Asuna mendekam dalam ruangan bernuansa _pink_ pastel dengan komputer, buku dan pensil sebagai teman. 'Mendekam' karena kini gadis itu malah merasa semakin terkekang oleh kesepian, semenjak bisnis orangutanya makin melesat, hingga sibuk kesana kemari antar negara untuk mengurusinya. Harta yang bergelimang, tak cukup menghapus rasa sendirinya.

Kecuali Kirito.

Kirito memang sering menghibur Asuna, walaupun lebih sering via SMS atau telepon, namun kekasih gadis itu tetap setia menghiburnya dengan kata-kata indah. Begitu pula Asuna, yang selalu cerdas membalas ucapan Kirito.

"Kamu itu kayak angin, deh."

"Hah? Apanya yang mirip sama angin dariku?"

"Bagaikan angin yang terbang bebas, kamu bisa membuatku merasa melayang-layang. Seandainya itu aku, bisa merasakan ketenangan, kenyamanan, tanpa adanya pandangan mata aneh dari orang yang membenciku."

"Emangnya siapa yang bisa membenci anak baik kayak kamu, Asuna?"

"Semua orang di dunia ini! Bahkan, orangtuaku aja nggak pernah sempat pulang ke rumah! Mungkin cuma kamu dan Kouichirou yang baik sama aku."

"Menurutku kamu cuma ngerasa kesepian di dunia ini, dan aku nggak mau ngeliat kamu terus-menerus kayak gini…"

"Dengan siapa lagi aku bisa berbagi cerita, jika tidak menulis?" ujar Asuna resah.

"Kalo denganku?"

"Aku nggak mudah untuk percaya sama orang lain, tapi…"

"Kamu mungkin bisa mengelak pada seisi dunia, bahwa kamu bisa hidup sendiri tanpa menumpahkan keluh kesahmu pada orang lain. Namun percayalah, aku akan tetap setia denganmu, meskipun kamu menampakkan sisi terkelam dirimu."

Entah mengapa, hati Asuna luluh mendengar perkataan Kirito yang tidak biasa barusan. Tak ada sedikit pun nada gombal seperti yang biasa ia lihat di film-film yang ia tonton untuk mencari inspirasi menulis.

Diamnya Asuna, menggerakkan inisiatif Kirito untuk kembali melanjutkan percakapan.

"Ato mungkin, kamu bisa jadiin aku inspirasi menulismu?

"Kamu? Jadi inspirasiku? Ketemuan aja bisa dihitung pake sebelah tangan, padahal kita udah enam bulan pacaran. Apa yang bisa kutulis tentangmu, coba? Bahkan Kouichirou menganggapku gila karena pacaran sama kamu."

"Perasaan ini emang gila, bukan? Membuat seorang gadis pendiam tiba-tiba naksir sama cowok sok gaul kayak aku?" ujar Kirito kepedean.

Asuna jadi teringat kembali dengan pertemuan pertama mereka. Saat itu, ia melamun sendiri di kamar sembari memandangi bulan, berkhayal pergi berlibur kesana naik roket bersama orangtua dan pacarnya yang ganteng dan baik hati, seandainya ia punya pacar. Namun, serentetan suara gaduh menghancurkan khayalannya.

_Gubrak! Bletak! Duagh!_

"Wadaouw! Ugh…"

Asuna terkejut mendengar teriakan itu. Suara cowok kah? Kenapa malam begini malah ribut-ribut?

"Ckckck, gak keliatan lagi nih kalo udah malem, gelep semua sih, makanya ketabrak tiang listrik terus kesandung, deh," seru cowok itu seakan menjawab pertanyaan Asuna. Tentu saja ia sedang berbicara sendiri, batinnya. Tak disangka, cowok itu malah terkejut melihat si gadis yang sedang melamun.

"Hih! Siapa itu!?"

Asuna malah tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan anehnya.

"Orang kaget malem-malem gini kok malah diketawain sih… apalagi ngeliatin cewek rambut panjang cekikikan."

Makin heran lah Asuna. Cowok ini lagi ngapain sih? Dan, astaga… ia malah mendekati jendela tempat Asuna mengintipnya!

"Malem-malem gini kok ngelamun?" tanya si cowok sok akrab.

Asuna hanya diam, memantik rasa penasaran cowok tersebut.

"Haloooo? Kok diem aja sih? Baru pulang dari warnetnih, maaf kalo aku ganggu kamu, gak sengaja sih, beneran deh!"

"Main di warnet malem-malem gini? Emang boleh?" sahut Asuna pelan.

"Ya boleh dong… kutebak, pasti kamu jarang keluar rumah, ya?"

Asuna tak dapat menyangkal pertanyaan tersebut, jadi ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Kayaknya rumahmu sepi-sepi aja nih. Orangtuamu sibuk kerja ya?" Lagi-lagi, cowok itu benar. "Sekali-kali keluar rumah dong, jadi bisa lihat pemandangan indah, kayak muka aku."

"Ih, kamu kegeeran deh," ujar Asuna geli. "Entah mengapa, rasanya aku sangat terkekang di rumah ini, meskipun ortuku nggak pernah di rumah. Hanya Kouichirou, adikku yang selalu setia menemani. Jadi, aku nggak enak kalo ninggalin Kouichirou sendirian di rumah."

"Burung nggak harus selamanya di dalam sangkar, dong! Udah dulu ya, aku mau pulang ke rumah nih! _Bye bye_! Oh ya, namaku Kirito!"

Sepeninggal Kirito, si cowok misterius nan aneh tersebut, seketika ada sesuatu yang aneh, menjalar dalam diri Asuna. Terbayang olehnya, wajah tampan dan imut Kirito yang diterangi sinar bulan, senyum manis yang memamerkan deretan giginya, penampilan sederhananya; _t-shirt _hitam polos, celana _jeans _biru pudar serta _sneakers _hitam belel –astaga, Asuna bahkan sempat melihat sepatunya!-, tetapi yang paling menarik perhatian Asuna ialah perangainya yang bebas. Jalan-jalan sampai malam tanpa merasa terkekang, bahkan untuk sekadar main di warnet malam hari.

Seandainya aku bisa seperti dia, batin Asuna berharap.

_Tring_

"Bikin cerita tentang Kirito, ah!"

Ia pernah membaca dalam sebuah artikel, bahwa menulis adalah cara terampuh dalam menumpahkan perasaan. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan ide segar yang muncul ini, Asuna beranjak menuju laptopnya, dan mengetikkan beberapa baris kalimat.

_Harapanku di Dunia Fana_

_By: Yuuki Asuna_

_Dunia yang maha luas ini, seluruhnya tak nyata. Fana. Seperti kamu yang turun dari kahyangan, mengentakkan jiwa, membuatku penasaran. Memangnya ada manusia sebebas dirimu di dunia penuh peraturan ini? Betapa ku ingin jadi sepertimu, bepergian kemana saja tanpa beban, disayang ayah dan ibu, punya banyak teman akrab…_

"KAK ASUNAAA!"

_Wah, suara Kouichirou. Pasti mau disuruh tidur nih… ya udahlah, cerpen ini ku _save_ aja dulu. Padahal udah dapet ide bagus! _ujar Asuna dalam hati sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Kak?" Kouichirou membuka pintu kamar Asuna.

"Kenapa, Kouichirou?"

"Aku denger, tadi ada suara ribut dari kamar kakak. Ada apa sih?"

"Oooh… itu, tadi ada cowok…"

"COWOK?!" seru Kouichirou heboh. "Ngapain ketemuan sama cowok malem-malem gini? Udah hampir jam 1 pagi lho!"

Jam dinding bergambar hati pun jadi sasaran mata Asuna.

"Hah, udah mau jam 1? Malem banget…"

"Lah iya, makanya akuu heran, siapa yang kakak ajak ngomong tadi?"

"Cowok beneran kok, terpampang nyata malah! Namanya Kirito…"

"Kirito? Setauku, nggak ada cowok di sekitar sini yang namanya Kirito."

"Mungkin dia baru pindah kesini, kali…" Asuna berusaha meyakinkan.

"Terserah kakak deh. Akuu tadi baru balik dari WC, sempet kaget lho, kenapa kak Asuna malah ngomong sendiri. Ya udah deh, tidur dulu sana." Setelah berkata begitu, Kouichirou menutup pintu kamar Asuna perlahan.

"_Kirito itu nyata…" _Asuna berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Benar-benar pertemuan pertama yang aneh waktu itu, pikir Asuna.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu juga masih inget, kan, gimana aku minta nomor HP-mu waktu itu?" Kirito mencoba menguji ingatan Asuna.

"Tentu aja gak bakalan lupa… habis, lagi-lagi kamu minta lewat jendelaku, mana pas siang bolong pula. Untung waktu itu sepi banget, jadi nggak ketahuan siapa-siapa."

"Untung aja ya, hehehe."

Mengingat waktu yang sudah sangat larut, sebenarnya Asuna ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan, takut ketahuan Kouichirou dan dituduh 'sakit jiwa' lagi. Huh, nggak enaknya pacaran _backstreet, _batin Asuna. Apalagi, ini pengalaman pertamanya menjalin hubungan dekat dengan seseorang. Selain telah membuatnya lebih mengenal 'dunia luar', dalam 6 bulan ini, Kirito juga memberikan kehangatan, kenyamanan, dan segala perasaan indah lain yang baru kali ini dirasakan Asuna. Rasanya sulit untuk mengabaikan Kirito, walau hanya sebentar. Berkat ia lah, sifat Asuna berubah perlahan.

"Asuna, kok diem aja… udah ngantuk? Yaudah deh, aku akhiri dulu sampe sini ya. Besok lagi kan bisa ketemu, oke?"

"Oke deh, selamat malam, Kirito-kun," ujar Asuna sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat malam juga, Asuna-chan. Tidur nyenyak ya!," suara sumringah Kirito terdengar di seberang jaringan telepon. Asuna segera mematikan ponselnya, menghapus _call log-_nya dengan Kirito supaya nggak ketahuan Kouichirou yang sudah melek teknologi.

_Selamat malam juga, Asuna-chan. Tidur nyenyak ya!_

Kalimat itu berhasil mengantar Asuna ke mimpi terindahnya, meskipun diiringi dengan nyeri perut akibat tidak makan seharian.

* * *

"Kak Asuna, ayo dong makan…"

Lagi-lagi si gadis pendiam hanya menatap makanan tersebut. Padahal Kouichirou telah bersusah payah mengantar hidangannya sampai ke kamar.

"Aku jadi bingung, deh. Kak Asuna akhir-akhir ini nggak mau makan karena apa, sih?"

"Tapi Kak Asuna nggak mati, kan?" sahutnya ketus.

"Lho, kok mikirnya gitu… seharusnya kakak tuh bersyukur, bisa makan enak, ini malah-"

"Iya deh, iya. Kakak habisin ini satu piring. Kamu tidur siang aja dulu biar nggak capek,"

"Nyuruh aku tidur siang supaya nggak dengerin Kakak ngomong sendiri lagi?"

"Iiih… Kak Asuna kan nelpon Kirito! Kamu udah tau sendiri kan, kalo kami berdua udah pacaran?"

"Terserah kakak, deh," balas adiknya yang berumur 7 tahun itu sambil beranjak pergi. "Abege dimabuk cinta, ya begini deh…" gumamnya.

Cepat-cepat Asuna menutup pintu. Ia tak sabar untuk menyambut telepon Kirito, yang rutin mereka lakukan setiap jam 1 siang. Mengapa jam 1 siang? Karena menurut pemikiran aneh Kirito, pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi jam 1 malam. Nah, Asuna juga menyukai sifat Kirito yangterkesan _random_ ini. Berpikir bebas tanpa ada satupun yang menghalangi, tak gentar untuk menyampaikan gagasannya.

Kecuali penggarapan novelnya ini, yang tentu saja terinspirasi Kirito. Sungguh besar pengaruh cowok itu terhadap perubahan Asuna. 

_ Yume de takaku, tonda~ _

Terdengar lagu Crossing Field-nya LiSA, _ringtone _khusus untuk panggilan masuk dari Kirito, sekaligus tembang favorit Asuna. 

"Siang, Asunaaa!"

"Siang, Kirito! Kamu mau denger kelanjutan novelku nggak nih? Kebetulan, inspirasi yang kudapatkan banyak banget kemaren," nada bicara Asuna terdengar sangat antusias.

"Oh, boleh, boleh! Udah sampe mana, nih?"

"Udah hampir selesai, malah! Enam bulan ini nggak kuhabiskan sia-sia dong! Pokoknya, _ending _dari cerita ini, Suguha yang udah sembuh dari sakitnya, baru menyadari kalo Kazuto ternyata…"

"Sssst! Jangan dibocorin dulu ceritanya. Tunggu udah terbit deh, baru kubaca, hihihi."

"Yah, kelamaan dong kalo nunggu diterbitin. Kamu harus ekstra sabar ya!"

"Aku kan cowok tersabar sedunia versi Asuna!"

"Bisa aja, deh."

"Aku bakalan tunggu saat-saat kamu telah menjadi penulis sukses, Asuna. Aku selalu sabar demi kamu."

"Benarkah?" Asuna terperangah, kagum atas kesabaran Kirito. Memang sih, tak jarang Asuna suka ngambek dengan Kirito, yang suka sok sibuk. Berbagai macam alasan dilontarkan, sibuk ngerjain PR lah, sibuk nongkrong lah, sibuk ini itu lah… semua itu menyebabkan ide Asuna tersendat sewaktu-waktu. Namun, seiring kembalinya Kirito berkomunikasi dengannya, seiring pula ide untuk novel Asuna kembali mengalir lancar.

"Beneran, kok."

"Makasih ya, Kirito. Aku jadi ngerasa nggak enakan, nih…" ungkap Asuna jujur.

"Tenang aja, aku akan terus bersamamu."

"Maafin aku ya, kalo aku ngerepotin terus akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku nggak ingin kehilangan kamu, Asuna..."

Asuna tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya, kagum atas kesetiaan Kirito. Seandainya ia bertemu cowok sesempurna ini dari dulu…

Perasaan menggelitik itu datang kembali. Seperti kata pepatah, jika sesorang jatuh cinta, serasa ada kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perut saking gembiranya. Beribu kupu-kupu inilah yang membuat Asuna tiba-tiba terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Kak? Ada apa di kamar sana? Halo? Kakak kenap- TOLOOONG!"

* * *

"Asuna, beranikan dirimu, dong. Banyak fans kamu yang menanti, tuh," suara Bu Kyouko yang lembut itu berhasil meredakan ketegangan putrinya.

"Anak papa yang hebat harus pede! Kami sangat bangga punya anak sepertimu," Pak Shouzou melanjutkan.

_Aku harus bisa!_

Dengan segenap keberanian, Asuna maju ke panggung yang telah disiapkan.

Di tempat penonton, orangtua Asuna dan Kouichirou tersenyum kagum menyaksikan Asuna yang kini nampak lebih ceria.

"Ayah dan ibu sangat menyesal, mengapa kami terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, sampai anak sendiri pun dilupakan. Makanya sekarang kami rela menunda sebentar pekerjaan demi menghadiri satu tahun terbitnya novel Asuna," tutur Pak Shouzou.

"Sudahlah, Yah. Itu kan sudah lama terjadi. Yang penting Kak Asuna udah sehat toh."

Kouichirou memutar kembali ingatannya, ketika menemukan Asuna tergeletak di lantai kamarnya setahun yang lalu. Ia yang bingung harus berbuat apa, akhirnya menelepon kedua orangtuanya. Tentu saja Shouzou dan Kyouko, ayah dan ibu Asuna sangat khawatir. Teriakan kencang Kouichirou berhasil membuat penasaran para tetangga, yang untungnya dengan baik hati mengantarkan Asuna ke rumah sakit.

"Ia menderita maag kronis, Pak, Bu. Setidaknya Asuna harus beristirahat dahulu selama beberapa hari disini, untuk benar-benar memulihkan kesehatannya." begitu kata dokter ketika ditanyai apa penyebab Asuna pingsan dulu.

"Untung saja waktu itu kami sedang tidak pergi ke luar negeri, jadi begitu Kouichirou menelpon, kami bisa langsung datang melihat Asuna." tukas Bu Kyouko.

Percakapan mereka bertiga pun terhenti begitu acara dimulai.

"Hadirin sekalian, mari sambut penulis muda berbakat kita, Yuuki Asuna! Seperti yang diketahui, novel Asuna, 'Harapanku di Dunia Fana' berhasil menembus jajaran buku _bestseller _selama setahun belakangan ini di toko-toko buku terkemuka Jepang! Kini, Asuna telah menghasilkan novel versi cetakan ke-empat dalam kurun waktu yang terbilang singkat untuk bisa mencapai prestasi sehebat itu."

Gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar di penjuru Alfheim Hall. Sang narasumber tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya, tak menyangka bahwa novelnya yang terinspirasi dari seseorang yang selama ini menjadi kekasih sekaligus inspirasi terbesarnya, bisa menjadi seterkenal sekarang.

"Nah, sekarang kita langsung adakan sesi tanya jawab dengan Asuna, yuk," ucap Klein, sang MC dengan ramah. "Apa sih, yang menjadi inspirasi kamu dalam penulisan novel ini?"

_Deg_

Pertanyaan itu mengingatkannya akan Kirito…

"Hmm… pacar saya dulu," ujar Asuna singkat dan malu-malu. Melihat semburat merah di pipinya, beberapa siulan terdengar dari bangku penonton.

"Cieee, teringat cinta lamanya, nih… sekarang, ayo lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya. Berapa lama untuk merampungkan 'Harapanku di Dunia Fana'?"

Sederetan pertanyaan MC pun dijawab dengan ramah oleh Asuna, maupun pertanyaan dari penonton. Ia tak pernah merasa sepopuler ini sebelumnya. Begitu banyak orang mengaguminya, karyanya, maupun kepribadiannya. Bahkan setelah acara berakhir, animo para pembaca novel Asuna begitu membludak. Gadis itu tetap ramah menandatangani setiap buku yang disodorkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, Pak Shouzou, yang penasaran akan salah satu pernyataan Asuna di acara tadi, mulai memasang tatapan 'ayah-penasaran-nih' ke Asuna.

"Asuna, ayah mau tanya sesuatu sama kamu."

"Ada apa, yah? Tanya aja…"

"Waktu kamu bilang dapet inspirasi dari pacar tadi, ayah sempet bingung, lho. Maksud kamu, anak yang namanya Kirito itu, kan?"

"Yup, Ayah bener," Asuna terdiam sebentar , "Kirito cowok yang baik, Yah. Karena dia lah, novel Asuna ada. Seorang Kirigaya Kazuto yang dicintai Yuuki Suguha dalam dunia fana yang selalu ia ciptakan dalam imajinasinya…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ada yang bingung sebenarnya Kirito disini sebagai apa? Dia ini merupakan 'pacar imajiner'-nya Asuna, karena gadis itu selalu ngerasa kesepian. Nah, kemunculan Kirito kan berdekatan dengan munculnya ide Asuna untuk menulis novel 'Harapanku di Dunia Fana', makanya seiring dengan tamatnya novel tersebut, sosok 'Kirigaya Kazuto' alias 'Kirito' pun menghilang dari dunia Asuna…**

**Nah, Yuuki Suguha ini sebenernya adalah perwujudan dari Asuna sendiri, semacam Mary Sue gitu ****.**

**Ya begitulah **** maaf kalo agak ribet plotnya hehehe.**

**Butuh review berisi kritik dan saran dari para pembaca… sankyuu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S: Cerpen ini diubah sedikit dari karyaku yang menang lomba #ProyekMenulis oleh LembarPuisi, dengan judul 'Asa di Dunia Maya'. Info lengkap bisa lihat disini lembarpuisi . tumblr . com (no hoax, kok! Numpang promosi aja hihihi).**


End file.
